geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Reimu Hakurei
Reimu Hakurei is the main character of the Touhou Project. As the Miko of Hakurei, she manages the Hakurei Border of Gensokyo and exterminates youkai. Physical Appearance Reimu has a very large ribbon on her head, and a red hair ornament attached on both sides of her face. Her hair length is different depending on the work, but later works tend to have her hair longer. As she is called the "red-white miko", she wears red and white miko clothing. She has a yellow ribbon, on her chest, although its color changes (it was red in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Perfect Cherry Blossom, blue in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Subterranean Animism). Her miko clothing has detached sleeves, a unique design that exposes her armpits. Her miko clothing and her purification rod (お祓い棒, oharai-bou) come from Rinnosuke Morichika, but it is unknown who designs them. She is moderately tall. In chapter 7 of Strange and Bright Nature Deity, she had chopsticks with her left hand, and it stated that she was left-handed but she held a pen with her right hand in Subterranean Animism. Therefore, she is actually ambidextrous, or she might just be used to writing words with her right hand. Personality Reimu's personality is optimistic, easy-going and a bit of curious; she seems sympathetic toward many individuals and she's commonly described as dutiful who only cares of her job as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden. Abilities Like most people of Gensokyo, Reimu can float. With this ability of hers, she can float from everything in reality and thus, become invincible because she moves through parallel universes where she can't be attacked nor touched. As the Shrine Maiden, Reimu is able to summon the power of Gensokyo's native shrine gods and exterminate the youkais with this power. However, Reimu isn't trained well enough to do this reliably. She is one of many who uses Spell Cards for her attacks. Biography The Quest for YouTube Reimu debuts when the Unification Squad came to Gensokyo, assisting her in defeating the dark youkai Rumia. She doesn't tag along when Marisa arrives asking for help against Cirno at the Misty Lake. After sorting out the situation, Reimu learns from fellow Gensokyo resident, Aya, of Anonymous attacking the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The player can choose to go with Reimu or Marisa, but whoever isn't picked runs on ahead. If Marisa goes on ahead, Reimu will help the squad clear the mansion of Anonymous members, and witness Marisa get her Spell Card mimicked by Donald McDonald. If Reimu goes on ahead, the same events follow, except Reimu will have her Spell Card mimicked. Once the Scarlet Devil Mansion is cleared, Reimu and Marisa follows the squad to Muenzuka to find the gem of Gensokyo, encountering both Yukari Yakumo and a super powerful Rumia. This ended up being an endurance test from Yukari to see if they were worthy of obtaining the gem. In Act III, Reimu or Marisa must follow the player into Hakugyokurou to stop Yukari from awaken the Saigyou Ayakashi and destroying Gensokyo. Epilogue Reimu returns to the Hakurei Shrine only to find that the residents have gathered for another celebration party. Special Attacks Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal" - Reimu's signature spell card. After invoking it, Reimu puts her legs together, spreads out her arms, and closes her eyes as multiple orbs of green, red, and blue energy fly at the enemy. Trivia *Reimu is one of the few popular Touhou girls to be featured in YouTube Poops. *For some reason, Reimu's Fantasy Seal name doesn't appear in a text box during battles. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over